Thoughts and Memories
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Thoughts and memories of those standing vigil for Skye. Wanted something more. Wondered if this would help. (Spoilers for Episode 1:13) Next up, Coulson.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything is changing…**

Don't own the S.H.I.E.L.D. or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

Warning Spoilers for Episode 1:13

"The secret is out…"

-Skye, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Thoughts and Echoes**

**The Bus**

**(Ward POV)**

We were all around the hyperbaric container. Skye was laying there. Simmons fixed one last setting and announced, "Until then I'll do everything I can to keep her alive. Excuse me." Then she left the lab.

I was so furious. I told him before that Skye wasn't ready for something like this.

Fitz had explained how she directed this little side op. First to track the package on their own. Then when they got there and spotted Quinn, she even told Fitz that Coulson wouldn't want her and Fitz to let Quinn go. How could that happen?

Coulson had done something to her. Made her so driven. I could see it when she went to the Wall. She changed then. The first time she was just in awe and deep appreciation. She even made little of herself, saying she only hacked her way into S.H.I.E.L.D. The second time Coulson told me to take her. She went to the Wall in silence, not the chatty Skye from before. She seemed to be searching and then found it. I couldn't see what she found, but she touched the Wall and came away with a focus.

How could this happen? She's just a kid.

**(May POV)**

It was hard to believe. Coulson was so shaken and Ward seemed to vibrate with anger. Simmons had left the lab and Fitz had followed. Simmons put up a good front but I heard her crying in the next room. This was terrible.

Skye proved herself. She did not need to go in there on her own. She had already stepped up for us in a big way. Was she trying to prove herself to Agent Avery?

And this has devastated Coulson. He is worse now than when we went to Mexico. She fixed a piece of him and now it maybe gone. How could this happen? He needed her. We all need her.

_A/N Wondered what everyone thought as they stood there. Another two chapters coming. Fitz and Simmons and then Coulson. Hope you enjoy. Reviews on this one gratefully accepted. _


	2. Chapter 2

What do we do now…go on waiting

**Everything is changing…**

Don't own the S.H.I.E.L.D. or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

Warning Spoilers for Episode 1:13

"The secret is out…"

-Skye, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Thoughts and Echoes**

**The Bus**

**(Simmons POV)**

I did everything. Everything that I could. But if we didn't get there in time. Oh I couldn't think of it. She had to pull out of this.

When I was still covered with her blood and they screamed, "Is it working?" It was the worst feeling ever. It had to work. This just has to.

I have to get the blood off. Where is that gauze?

Skye just has to make it. Without her I wouldn't have Fitz, he would have been lost in the terrible op with Ward. She was so strong. She got me to do things I'd never do. I wouldn't have been able to shoot Sitwell without her there. And then she found Fitz and the trouble he was in.

But why did they shoot her. Why?

What had I come to the supply room for? Got to get this blood off. This can't be real. Not Skye. Not Skye.

I wouldn't have been able to do what I did on the train. She helped me so much. Her confidence. I need her back. How could this happen?

Fitz? Fitz! Help. Skye. Oh help.

**(Fitz POV)**

Okay that wasn't normal. What did she mean excuse me? No, please excuse me. Please do. Please. I shouldn't have agreed. I let her go. She was so strong about it. She didn't even wince when I gave her the night-night gun to charge into a house with guards everywhere. How would I ever expect her to come out? There is no probability there. It was zero. I knew that. I let her go.

Go. Where did Jemma go? Skye was bad enough, but Jemma. Jumping out of a perfectly good airplane. I don't care if she thought she would explode. And explode; she wrestles a guy to the ground over a grenade. How could that happen? I can't lose her.

Where is she? Ah, the storage room. I found you. Jemma, Jemma. It's okay. I have you.

_A/N To all thanks for the great reviews. Yes, agree we need to find something to get the next episode (4 March). Another two chapters coming. Coulson is next. Hope you enjoy. Again reviews gratefully accepted. _


	3. Chapter 3

What do we do now…go on waiting

**Everything is changing…**

Don't own the S.H.I.E.L.D. or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

Warning Spoilers for Episode 1:13

"The secret is out…"

-Skye, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Thoughts and Echoes**

**The Bus**

**(Coulson POV)**

Skye. Skye, how did this happen? You were only supposed to do communications. Out of the away.

When we got made, May was supposed to be there. But she wasn't. Cybertec Security was ready, almost too ready. At least she got us the truck. But she didn't make it back to the train either, she made it to the Bus. Then that's May riding in like the Cavalry she is.

And the Ward's little confession, May deserves better than that. Doesn't he know that it needs to be love as opposed to sex. I certainly won't agree with that. I know I can let May handle it. She certainly handled Russo. But she deserves better.

Russo. Russo! That was my fault. I should have never trusted him. Camilla proved that you couldn't trust anyone. Why would I trust Russo without checking more? Skye, I am so sorry. You didn't need to be the hero.

Then Fitz and all he said proved that you were, and certainly Simmons was courageous too. She wrestled a guard to the ground while he was holding a grenade. And I know this shook her. Skye, you're like a sister to her.

But you took the lead. From yelling for Fitz to get down to ramming a suitcase into an armed security guard, you were amazing. Then you tell him to follow the case and it leads to Quinn. You got Fitz to activate the tracker. You wouldn't let Quinn get away. And then you storm the place yourself?

The Quinn and his self centered announcement. You went in alone. And yes, you mean a lot to me. You restored me. You restored my faith in what we do.

Oh no. Oh God why? Please hang on. Just hang on.

Skye. You can't do this. Fill me with hope in this world and then just go. It can't be. You have to come back. I won't give up on you. You did not give up on me. You gave me a will to live, now you need to.

_A/N To all thanks for the great reviews. Another chapter coming. Hope you enjoy. Again reviews gratefully accepted. _


	4. Chapter 4

What do we do now…go on waiting

**Everything is changing…**

Don't own the S.H.I.E.L.D. or the characters of Marvel Comics, but happy to play in their backyard.

Warning Spoilers for Episode 1:13

"The secret is out…"

-Skye, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Thoughts and Echoes**

**The Villa**

**(Skye POV)**

I just wanted to know what happened to Mike and he shoots me? Oh this hurt. Really bad. What did he mean saying that it was his orders to shoot me. What orders? Why would they care about me?

How did this happen? Oh it hurts, grr. Got to let them know. Coulson has to be here soon, doesn't he? He took the bracelet off and I had to show him I could really trust me and be a real agent. Had to.

May? What did happen to her? Certainly she'll be back with Coulson. They did go together. Did she know?

If I were an O-8-4, it would help if it could work now. Oh this hurts.

Ward, my SO, please help.

The door…I'll get it…let them know I'm here. Simmons can fix this and I can let Coulson know. Oh Fitz and Simmons. They're so good to…Fitz, Fitz! Get out of here! You better be okay.

Okay, it's hurting worse than before. Why's the floor so cold? This is definitely getting harder.

Finally, the door nob, I'll try, "Help. Help."

I'm so cold. I'll just rest while…

_A/N To all thanks for the great reviews. Hope you enjoyed. Again reviews gratefully accepted. And hoping for a great episode tonight. _


End file.
